La Vida de Dominique Weasley
by Caelestis N. Malfoy
Summary: No es la típica historia de la chica traviesa y rebelde que todos piensan...


**Hola! am... esta es mi primera historia y esta inspirada en una historia que leí hace algún tiempo llamada Navidad quizá los que la hayan leído le encuentren alguna similitud, ya están advertido.**

 **P.D.: Harry Potter no me pertenece. Es propiedad única y exclusiva de J.K Rowing.**

 **La historia y su temática es de mi loca imaginación.**

Dominique Weasley era, una joven muy guapa con su sedoso y flamean te cabello rojo, piel blanca como la porcelana adornada con unas adorables pecas, ojos de color azul pero no cualquier azul no, un azul puro que irradiaban felicidad todo el tiempo y una dentadura marca Colgate.

En fin todo ser a simple vista diría que es todo una princesa pero, no Dominique Weasley era eso justamente, una dama educada, ella no era la princesa que quería su madre o era su perfecta hermana mayor Victore.

Ella prefería ensuciarse y jugar quidditch.

Lástima que eso sería algo que su madre Fleur jamás aceptaría que ella no fuera la típica princesa francesa como su hermana mayor.

Oh su hermana mayor era todo lo que su madre quería y deseaba; hermosa, educada, con una mirada de suficiencia y superioridad, en su opinión una ególatra arrogante que se creía el ombligo del mundo.

También tenía un hermano menor al que amaba y protegía con su alma y su vida, él era el intermedio entre Victore y ella solo que Louis la prefería a ella ya que Vic no era santa de su devoción.

Y su padre, bueno el seguía a su madre hasta el fin del mundo y si Fleur le decía que se tirara de una gran altura Bill le preguntaba si desde la torre de astronomía era suficiente.

Definitivamente su vida era un asco.

Se preguntaba si en su vida pasada era una asesina en serie que había escapado de azkaban. Y Victore era una salvadora del mundo o algo así. Es decir todo lo malo le sucedía a ella y a su hermana la vida le tiraba flores y demás.

Solo repasemos, era prefecta, cuando sus notas no eran exactamente las mejores tenía un novio maravilloso y dulce totalmente colado por ella.

Dom lo único que obtenía era palos de la vida y el odio incondicional de su madre y la indiferencia de su padre lo único bueno que tenía era su pequeño hermano menor.

Tenía primos que la querían sí, pero todos sabemos que por más que una persona tenga parientes que la quieran lo es lo mismo que la familia.

Nunca, vio la mirada de orgullo de su padre, jamás recibió un consejo de parte de su madre.

Y eso solo es el principio porque cuando quedo seleccionada en Slytherin su padre no la quería ni siquiera ver a la cara, su madre decía todo el tiempo que no era nada comparada con su hermana mayor Victore y no le daban respiro.

Hasta que el golpe final fue dado: su hermano, su tesoro, la única persona que parecía entenderla y quererla, se alejó. Así sin más.

Su pobre corazón simplemente no aguanto dándole un trágico final a Dominique Weasley.

Su única vía de escape; el suicidio…

Tres cortes profundos en su muñeca fueron más que suficientes para que aquella noche estrellada la segunda hija del matrimonio Weasley-Delacour con tan solo trece años de edad cerrara los ojo para nunca más volver a abrirlos voluntariamente.

En la mañana, cuando los cuatro restantes seres restantes del conjunto (Bill, Fleur, Victore y Louis) entraron al salón para desayunar en "familia" cuando repararon en el cuerpo inerte de la joven pelirroja en un pequeño charco de sangre, con una nota a su lado que tenía las siguientes inscripciones:

" _Háganme el único favor, de no ser lo bastantes hipócritas para llorar y arrepentirse de mi muerte, que para eso tuvieron trece años._

 _No les deseo el mal, solo que por el resto de sus vidas tengan en sus conciencias que destruyeron un alma pura y noble"…_

 **Bueno espero que les haya gustado, dejen comentarios críticos ya que, estoy empezando y no me vendría mal una que otra ayudita jaja**

 **La verdad es que a veces me imagino a Dom como la Weasley diferente a todos lo** **demás tan** _ **unica y especial,**_ __ **también siempre me la imagino en Slytherin lo curioso es que, jamas me le he imaginado en otra casa...**


End file.
